Growth
Growth is the fifth episode of Season One. Synopsis Friends and family become suspicious after Teddy and Jake's attack is categorized as a hate crime. Susanna is worried about Bonnie's wellbeing. Mark and Bailey make amends. Ronan continues to push Nate away. Bonnie is overwhelmed with Carol's big news involving their parents and the principal. The announcement of the homecoming dance causes everyone to go into a frenzy. Plot * Teddy and Jake are admitted into a nearby hospital following their attack. Jake is stable and able to walk while Teddy, on the other hand, is too weak to move his body from the neck down and even speak. Their parents spend time with their children before being led to a private waiting room to speak with police. Detective Rakes describes the incident and tells them that they are investigating it as a hate crime, raising questions for both families. Calvin wonders what made them categorize it as such crime and Rakes shares that revolving security cameras revealed that Teddy and Jake were holding hands just seconds before the attack. The room falls silent for a few seconds before Morgan breaks it, demanding he show them the video and that he is most likely wrong about what he saw. Elizabeth tells her to calm down and that there is nothing wrong with their sons possibly dating. Morgan says otherwise and leaves the room, slamming the door behind her. Calvin follows her and sides with Elizabeth, further angering her. Morgan scolds him on how her family would react if they were to find out that Teddy is dating someone of the same sex. Calvin attempts to convince her that their son being gay isn't an issue, but fails as Morgan has always been against same sex relationships. He refuses to argue with her in the middle of the hallway and walks away. * Ronan, Bailey, Susanna, Mark, and Carol all pay Jake a visit during their lunch period to spend time with him. As Teddy had just gotten out of spinal surgery, they were told to wait a few hours until they can see him. Bailey asks Jake what happened, Jake responding with a mostly honest answer, only leaving out their hand holding. Knowing that Teddy still isn't comfortable letting his sexuality be known to the world, he doesn't want to out him. Ronan questions him about why Rakes told them that the police department is investigating the incident as a hate crime. Jake lies with reason and says that he doesn't know and that he'll find out soon enough. He asks about Bonnie's whereabouts and is told that her location is unknown. He finds it weird that she isn't present and tells Susanna to get in contact with her. She does as told and steps out of the room while waiting for Bonnie to answer her call. She doesn't pick up and tries once more, but still doesn't get an answer. Worried, she sends Melissa a text message. Melissa responds within minutes and shares that Bonnie isn't in a good place and doesn't want to speak with anyone at the moment. Considering she is the first person Bonnie turns to for advice, Susanna realizes that something is seriously wrong. Instead of bothering Melissa with further questions, she respects her wishes and stops messaging her. * While walking back to campus, Mark and Bailey separate from everyone and speak for the first time since their break up. Bailey expresses how much she misses him and hopes they can still become something in the near future. Mark appreciates her kindness, but doesn't want anything to do with her romantically. Instead of yelling at her the way he did the last time they were together, he lets her down by suggesting they stay away from each other. He further explains why, mostly repeating himself, and finishes off by telling her that he doesn't want to be associated with racists. Bailey understands and promises to stop trying to get him back. Mark waves at her before catching up to the group. Neither of them are happy that their friendship has come to an end, but glad to have finally set things straight. * Susanna takes matters into her own hands after she doesn't hear from Bonnie since her conversation with Melissa and plans on visiting her. After school, she decides not to work on her piece for the art show and heads to Bonnie's house. As she walks up to her door, she notices a cardboard box next to her door. Before she can knock, Bonnie steps outside, shocked to see her. Bonnie yells at Susanna for showing up uninvited and urges her to leave, but she refuses until she finds out what is happening as she can sense that something is wrong. Melissa hears them arguing from inside the house and checks on them, also suggesting that Susanna leave Bonnie alone. Confused, Susanna agrees to leave, but advises her that she won't stop thinking about her very best friend. That night, Bonnie walks into the kitchen where Melissa sits and gives her a heads up that she will be telling Susanna about their situation. They share a long hug before she leaves and walks to Susanna's house. When she arrives, she Category:Season One